1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a self-inking stamp which can be used repeatedly for stamping and a self-inking stamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known various methods for filling ink in a self-inking stamp, such as dipping a stamp material in ink, dropping ink from the rear side of the stamp material and the like. Among them, there is known a method for producing the stamp in which ink is infiltrated into the stamp material by making an occlusion body impregnated with ink abut against a stamp material having a continuous porous structure.
When ink is filled in the self-inking stamp with any of the above-mentioned method, however, only one kind of ink can be filled in one stamp material, thus having a problem that a stamp of a plurality of colors or a stamp prepared by filling a plurality of inks having different functions in one stamp material cannot be produced.
To solve such a problem, there have been a stamp which can form an imprint in a plurality of colors by a single stamping, by combining a plurality of stamp materials, each of which has one kind of ink in one holder, and a stamp capable of forming an imprint in a plurality of colors by a single stamping, by filling one and single occlusion body with a plurality of colors of ink and by making the occlusion body abut against a stamp material to fill the stamp material with the plurality of ink.
According to the aforementioned means, however, since joints of the plurality of stamp materials are left due to the structure of the stamp, a sense of unity is lacking. Further, there are also problems that when a joint of the plurality of stamp materials is between a continuous pattern, a joint appears in the imprint, and that it is difficult to fill the stamp with ink so as to form color areas in the imprint as desired.